Delta 133
This content release marks the first of the patches containing significant changes to the Confectioner school as well as how the players of Istaria will make use of foods to combat the effects of death. It also marks the beginning of a large change in the length and penalty for death. You can read more about the changes to the death penalty and to the confectioner school here: http://community.istaria.com/news/?id=103. Additional content for the Confectioner school will be forthcoming in subsequent patches and we anticipate that there will be bugs to fix and tweaks to make to the system in the coming weeks. Thank you for your patience and support. Fixed *FIX: Dragon Crafter Task: Craft 15 Cobalt Bars now uses "Talk Keyword" instead of referring to individual Dragon Craft trainers. *FIX: Fixed several text errors in "Sslanis Militia: Assault on the Deadlands" quest. Players will now have a direction to return to Ssoren in their quest log after speaking with Sgt Talinse. *FIX: Fixed a bug in Frelic's dialog where he would not give out scout starting equipment. Added *ADD: Green Pepper, Peas, Potatos, Lemon Trees, and Corn to Morning light. *ADD: Additional spawns of Stoneroot to the world. *ADD: Ginseng, Ginger, Basil and Licorice, all rare garnishes, can now be found in Istaria. *ADD: New confectioner formulas to Fillet in Sslanis. *ADD: Strawberries and Cranberries can now be found on Genevia Island. *ADD: New Confectioner processing formulas: Dairy Products, Prepared Fruits, Herbs and Spices, Flours, Doughs, Prepared Fish, Marinades, Prepared Liquids, Gravies and Syrups, Oils and Sauces, Prepared Seafood, Prepared Meats, Prepared Vegetables, Candies *ADD: New Confectioner meal formulas: Beginner Basic Appetizers, Beginner Advanced Appetizers, Beginner Basic Sides, Beginner Advanced Sides, Beginner Basic Main Dishes, Beginner Advanced Main Dishes, Beginner Basic Desserts, Beginner Advanced Desserts *ADD: Preparing skill added to the Gatherer school at 10 points per level. *ADD: Vanilla is now a processed resource made from Sliced Vanilla Beans *ADD: Caramel and Chocolate are now processed resources Changed *CHANGE: Quest "Monk: Initiate's First Test" now refers to small sand beetles and uses Hasera instead of Allanti. *CHANGE: Hasera now gives out the Monk first quest instead of Allanti. *CHANGE: Ishenar the Druid, Allanti the Monk, and Braekhis the SPiritist on New Trismus will no longer allow you to join the school. They send you to Lesser Aradoth instead. *CHANGE: Genuata the Vielo of Rare Foods has been moved to the Forbidden Zone *CHANGE: Rare Garnishes are now harvestable using the Istarian Army Knife or Dragon Ingenuity ability, but at a lesser rate than with a Harvest Knife or Clay Scoop. *CHANGE: Meat is now harvestable using the Istarian Army Knife or Dragon Ingenuity ability, but at a lesser rate than with the Harvest Knife. *CHANGE: Ambrosia Vendors around Istaria have been recalled as their services are no longer required. *CHANGE: Removed old obsolete formulas from Fillet in Sslanis. *CHANGE: Set the Confectioner primary skill to Cooking and Ingenuity. *CHANGE: Moved purchased confectioner resources and rare foods from the Vielo to Fillet. *CHANGE: Death Point penalty has been increased on a scaled basis. *CHANGE: Old confectioner formulas no longer drop as loot. Removed *REMOVE: Purchased foods from Knut of the Hammer's Rest event Category:Delta